Snowpoint Academy
by EbonHwk
Summary: Far up in the snowy regions near Snowpoint City, is Snowpoint Academy. One of Sinnoh Regions finest Schools. But unlike other years this year seems to hold a sinister undertone. Read as students and teachers alike face an abnormal year. Accepting OC's


_Snowpoint Academy_

**Headmaster: Lucas Diamond**

_(Orange League Champion, Champion of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, Champion of the Kanto Battle Frontier, Defeater of Team Galactic, Defeater of Cynthia, Savior of Sinnoh)_

_Dear Student,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted at Snowpoint Academy. Our goal at North Academy is to take in Trainers and help them become the best that they can be, to also to better prepare them for the world and that the world is prepared for the greatness that is Snowpoint Alumni/Alumnae. Please find enclosed the registration form, completing this form is mandatory. Please send the completed form to EbonHwk._

_We thank you and look foreward to seeing you in class._

_Nihil Sed Optimum_

_Nothing But the Best_

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McDougal_

_Deputy Headmistress_

**Name: First and Last**

**Age: 14-19(Student) 21-(Professor)**

**Gender: Male or Female**

**Hometown: City and Region**

**Year: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, or **_**Optional **_**5th**_** to Apprentice under a Professor(just signify the class you want to apprentice in)**_

**Goal: Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Gym Leader, Professor or Other(**_**Please signify)**_

**Appearance: What they look like, preferred clothes when out of uniform, etc**

**Personality: Self explanatory, be descriptive because this is what i use to write your character so dont go complaining when you only write one sentence and then dont like how i wrote your oc. If you dont care just signify a personality archtype like Shy, Prankster, Flirt, Slacker, Overachiever, Superachiever also know as Hermione Granger, etc**

**Battle Style:**

**Backstory: Remember these are teens, so you can have a unique backstory like orphan, runaway, juvie probation, but dont make some super ultra interesting story which is so super ultra that it isnt believable at all or is just to much that no way thats their life story**

**Family: Self explanatory, only go back to grandparents and signify their current state, ie, alive or deceased, or MIA**

**Team: Six pokemon max(you can catch some over the year), no saying the professor has your other pokemon. No legendaries, starters are allowed seeing as you can catch them in the anime but try not to make your whole team them, only one pseudo-legendary, other than that do as you please and be unique**

**Nicknames: Optional**

**Gender**

**Attacks: Four, must be learnable, only one move can be from a tm or an hm**

**Personality **

**Student Classes: (max of 8, one spare allowed in second year, two in third, three in forth, one study hall allowed, pick level 10, 20, 30, or 40, then signify AP or Honors)**

**Professor Classes: Pick one class they teach, **_**Note list of classes below Note can be a student teacher if apprenticing **_

**Extra curricular Activities: Put as many as you want, try go from the one you want most and down cuz you may not get them all**

_Class List_

_BATTLING_

_History of Battling(10, 20, 30)_

_Strategy and Application(10, 20, 30, 40)_

_Battle Tiers_

_Special Battles_

_COORDINATING_

_History of Coordinating(10, 20, 30, 40)_

_Coordinating(10, 20, 30)_

_Contest Categories(10, 20)_

_BREEDING _

_Compatibility(10, 20, 30, 40)_

_Inherited Traits, EVs, and IVs(10, 20)_

_Hatching and Prenatal Care(10, 20)_

_POKEMON BIOLOGY_

_Habitat Studies(10, 20)_

_Pokemon Anatomy(10, 20, 30, 40)_

_Behavior Studies(10, 20, 30)_

_Evolution Studies(10, 20, 30)_

_Attack and Ability Studies(10, 20, 30)_

_ART_

_Drawing and Painting (10, 20, 30)_

_Art History(10, 20)_

_Music Theory(10, 20)_

_Drama(10, 20)_

_Ceramics_

_SOCIAL STUDIES_

_World History(10, 20, 30)_

_Kanto History_

_Johto History_

_Hoenn History_

_Sinnoh History_

_Unova History_

_Kalos History_

_Mythology(10,20,30,40)_

_Philosophy_

_Sociology_

_Comparative Politics_

_MATH_

_Calculus 30_

_Algebra(10, 20, 30)_

_Trigonometry_

_Geometry_

_Statistics_

_SCIENCE_

_Human Anatomy _

_Pathology_

_Physics(10, 20, 30)_

_Chemistry(10, 20, 30)_

_Botany_

_Astronomy(10, 20, 30)_

_LANGUAGE_

_Creative Writing and Rhetoric_

_World Literature_

_Poke Cry_

Extracurriculars and clubs

**SPORTS**

_Soccer_

_Baseball_

_Football_

_Track and Field_

_Cross Country_

_Basketball_

_Golf_

_**MUSIC**_

_School Band_

_Choir_

_**CLUBS**_

_Chess Club_

_Book Club_

_Student Council_

_Battle Club_

**For example of a registration form heres my oc's**

**Name: Virgil Yanagi**

**Age: Student, 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Year: 1st**

**Hometown: Mahogany Town, Johto**

**Goal: Replace his grandfather as the Mahogany Town Gym Leader**

**Appearance: Short, 5'4, athletic build. Ice blue eyes, medium length silver hair, which is in a state of permanent hat hair because he always wears his beanie. Pale, but not sickly pale. When not in uniform wears a black beanie with a dark blue pokeball symbol on it(wears it with his uniform too), black t shirt, blue jeans. Dark blue coat that resembles his grandfather Pryce's coat. **

**Personality: Has a bit of a devil may care attitude, only thinks things through when battling where he always seems to be a step ahead of the opponent, his careless attitude makes people assume hes an idiot but Virgil is actually very smart his mind is almost always in the state of constructing and deconstructing strategies, this deep reflection usually ends with him in trouble because he can sometimes get so into it he forgets whats going on around him. He doesnt hold grudges, unless someone takes a battle to far and seriously hurts his pokemon. He is very sarcastic sometimes when hes annoyed, and even though he seems to be friends with everyone even his rivals in the end Virgil prefers to be a lone wolf type of person. This set of thinking makes him a horrible double battle partner because he prefers to do things by himself. He isn't a very faithful friend seeing as his mind while in the midst of creating strategies, plans, and a whole bunch of other stuff usually ends with him forgetting what he calls minor details like plans to hangout, homework, and birthdays. But when he remembers he goes all out. In the end Virgil is your typical genius, except he doesnt flaunt his knowledge and likes to get hands on experience then learn it all in books.**

**Battle Style: Leans on speed, but has powerhouse for times speed cant help**

**Backstory: Virgil lives with his grandfather Pryce in Mahogany Town after his father Dante died in an explosion that happened on a pokemon league laboratory out on the ocean when Virgil was eight. No one knows his mother as Dante had shown up at his fathers home fourteen years ago with Virgil and kept tight lipped about Virgil's mother. Virgil spends most of his time in his grandfathers gym, which has lead to his high tolerance to cold. After watching his grandfather battle various challengers was what lead to his desire to become the next gym leader. He received his first pokemon when he was ten, and has gone on a journey around Johto though he did not participate in the League, or collect badges. He has a preference towards Ice types, but is smart enough to know having a team of ice types while still in his trainer years would be stupid as once he goes up against a fire type he would be screwed, so this lead to him creating a balanced out team. His fathers death was the main factor into him becoming a reckless teen, as a screw you to fate, as his father was the type of guy who made sure everything was done in accordance to the law, and was a very cautious person not trying things he thought were dangerous, but he still ended up dieing in a freak accident so Virgil lives by the motto "Live life to its fullest".**

**Family**

**Pryce Yanagi, Grandfather, Gym Leader of Mahogany Town, alive**

**Dante Yanagi, Father, scientist, deceased**

**Mother Unknown**

**Team:**

**Glaceon**

**Gender Male**

**Attacks; Blizzard, Mirror Coat, Ice Fang, Ice Beam**

**Personality: Having been with Virgil since he hatched, Glaceon and Virgil have similar personalities**

**Ariados**

**Gender Female**

**Attacks; Cross Poison, Psychic, Shadow Sneak, Spider Web**

**Personality: Silent and serious, Ariados moves quick and efficiently**

**Ursaring **

**Gender Male**

**Attacks; Hammer Arm, Slash, Hyper Beam, Rest**

**Personality: Proud of its strength, Ursaring is very cocky only taking battles seriously if his opponent seems strong**

So thats how i want you to go about it, i havent decided on classes for Virgil yet, and im not going to tell you his entire team so heres the basic gist, Pm me your oc's and ill write the next chapter after i have around seven, eight oc's i need teachers and older students so dont all make first years, so this was inspires by TrainerNaps Eterna Academy and i have his permission to write this so send in oc's next chapter, **Next Stop North Academy**


End file.
